


Not Just a One Night Stand

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Canon Compliant, F/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Call me Gabby,” made Sam laugh in a way he hadn’t in a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just a One Night Stand

She was short and curvy, edging towards plump, with blonde hair and laughing eyes. Sam knew he was in trouble the moment she sidled up to him in the bar and proceeded to flirt outrageously with him. 

Normally he would have backed away or politely declined her advances but he was feeling lonely tonight and tired of fighting everything. Dean and Castiel were back at the motel attempting to rebuild whatever it was between them before Castiel began his short stint as a god. “Call me Gabby,” made him laugh in a way he hadn’t in a very long time. 

Gabby drank drinks with umbrellas in them, made lewd jokes and touched him constantly. She kept edging closer to him, knees brushing against his, as she smiled at him, Sam could feel the heat of her body through where they touched each other and the scent of peppermint wafting up from her skin. He was both turned on and enjoying himself, able to forget the horror of his nightmares in Gabby’s broad smile. 

Hours later, Sam was feeling relaxed and just a little buzzed when Gabby slid off her bar stool. She grinned at him, mischief in her eyes as she hooked a finger through his belt loop and tugged. Sam found himself on his feet, his eyes on the sway of her hips as she made her way through the crowd. Gabby led him right into the woman’s washroom. 

Once inside, she pressed against him, standing up on her tiptoes as she tugged Sam’s head down. Sam could have easily pushed her away but instead he leaned down and kissed her. 

This was something Dean did or Sam’s soulless self had done - having sex in a bar’s restroom with a complete stranger. But it had been a long time for Sam and her mouth was warm under his and he just wanted. Then she grinned at him and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and Sam was gone. 

He cupped her ass, kissing her harder, as he lifted her onto the nearest counter. She spread her legs, tugging Sam between them as she reached for his belt. Sam didn’t let up from kissing her, feeling her smile beneath his mouth. She nipped as his lips as she worked his belt open then his zipper. Sam was already rock hard, groaning as Gabby eased him free. 

She stroked him as Sam slid his hands under her shirt. Gabby made encouraging noises as he cupped her breast through her bra. He rubbed her nipple, enjoying the way she filled his palm and the sounds she made. 

A crinkling sound drew Sam’s attention to the foil package Gabby held in her hand. She opened it up and pulled out the condom. Sam took it from her, taking a deep breath as he carefully unrolled it down his cock. He was so hard he ached, conscious where they were and how anyone could walk in any time. Instead of that tampering down his need, Sam found himself further turned on. 

Just as the look in Gabby’s eyes as she watched him roll the condom on had him leaning down to kiss her again. He slipped his hands up her thighs, under her skirt only to find out Gabby wasn’t wearing any panties. Sam moaned, listening to her wicked laugh. He guided himself into her, taking his time, knowing just how big he was. Gabby whimpered, legs tightening around his waist as he eased inside her. She was so wet and hot around him that it only took a couple of thrusts to bury himself completely. Gabby clenched around him, as she threaded her fingers in his hair, yanking his head down. Sam set a hard pace, pounding into her as their mouths crushed together. She only encouraged him to move harder, until there was nothing but the slap of skin against skin and the sounds they were making. 

It was good. Too good to last long. Sam felt his balls tightening up as he fought to hold back just a little longer. But she was hot and snug around him and Sam couldn’t hold back any longer. He came hard, hands clenching on Gabby’s hips. Gabby whimpered, reaching down to rub her clit. As she came, she muffled her cries against Sam’s chest. 

After a long moment, he pulled out of her, disposing of the condom. Gabby hopped down from her perch, doing a little shimmy to pull her skirt down. She grinned at Sam in the mirror. Sam returned the grin, feeling relaxed and content. 

Gabby turned around to kiss him long and slow before pulling away. 

“That was fun, Sammy.” 

She sashayed out of the bathroom, Sam following a few minutes later. 

Sam headed back to the motel, peering in through the window to see Dean and Castiel curled up together, Dean fast asleep. Castiel gazed down at him with an expression full of love that Sam had to look away. He stretched out in the backseat of the Impala as much as he could, letting his brother have this time with Castiel. 

In the morning, he grabbed a couple of coffees, his body still humming from his encounter with Gabby. He felt relaxed, right up until he opened the motel room door. 

“Hey, Sam.” Dean looked up, Castiel hovering near him.

On Sam’s bed was Gabby, looking pleased with herself and sucking on a lollipop in a very lewd way. 

“Heya, Sammy.” Gabby said, pulling the treat out of her mouth with a pop. 

“Sam, this is Gabriel.” Castiel said, in his low, gravely voice. “Father had resurrected him and ...” 

“...and I decided to make a female body this time.” Gabriel said, still looking at Sam with that same wicked look in her eyes she had last night in the bar. “Wanted to be a woman for a while.” 

Sam just stood there, staring at her. He hadn’t expected to her again. It’d been a fun, one time encounter. Instead, Gabriel was back and Sam was so screwed. 

He’d kept his fascination of Gabriel hidden as deep as he could push it down. With Gabriel now back alive and in a female body, one Sam had become intimately familiar with, Sam felt his interest stirring along with his cock. 

Gabriel’s smirk widened as she slowly ran her tongue up her lollipop. Sam could almost image that tongue doing the same thing to his dick.

He was so very, very screwed. Possibly in the best way.


End file.
